The Crazy Artist
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Kat's older sister has just finished art school, and she's coming to live at Whipstaff. She brings some life into the house, and she also shakes up one of the ghostly trio's dead life. OCx? one of ghostly trio
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Casper

I do not own Casper. I only own Samantha a.k.a. Sam.

New Character info:

Samantha Harvey

Age: 22 yrs old

School: just got out of art school

Occupation: Painter

Appearance: long brown hair, grey eye, 5'8" tall, has a healthy weight for her age and height, has a tattoo of black angel wings on her back, a tattoo of a key on her right wrist, a tattoo of a lock on her left wrist

Story start

Samantha Harvey sighed impatiently as she waited for her luggage to come to her on the conveyor belt. The airport around her was very busy today. "I should have just drove to the new house that dad got. I wonder how Kat is?" she thought as her luggage finally showed up. Samantha picked up her luggage and started heading to the exit of the airport. "Sam," a male voice yelled, and Samantha saw her father running towards her. "Hey dad," Sam said as her father, Dr. James Harvey pulled her into a hug. Dr. Harvey smiled at his eldest daughter and he said, "You have grown so much since I last saw you. How have you been?" Sam smiled and got out of her father's hug. "I've been good dad. How have you and Kat been?" she asked as the two of them started walking out of the airport.

"We are both great. This new house has brought us closer together, and I know that you are going to love living there," Dr. Harvey said as Sam put her luggage into the back of his car. Sam chuckled and said, "I'm only back in with you and Kat because I finished art school and now I have nowhere else to live. Anyways I might go find an apartment soon." Dr. Harvey scoffed and said, "You make me feel like an amazing father, when you don't want to come back and live with me." Sam rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and got into the car. Dr. Harvey got into the car and soon they were on the road to Whipstaff manor.

"Dad I love you to death, but I'm twenty-two years old and I think I should not live at home anymore. I mean I was fine living on my own at art school," Sam reasoned as she fiddled with the radio. Her dad sighed and gave a small smile. "Alright I understand, but at least live with Kat and me for a little while before you go get an apartment," Dr. Harvey said as he pulled into the driveway of Whipstaff manor. "Whipstaff sounds violent," Sam muttered as she saw the old sign of Whipstaff manor. Dr. Harvey heard her and he whispered, "You have no idea."

Sam did not hear what he whispered, because she was too focused on the house in front of her. "I totally have to sketch this later," she thought as Dr. Harvey parked the car. Sam got out of the car and she whistled at all of the unique details of the structure. "Same you're here," a young voice yelled and the sound of someone running towards her came to Sam's senses. She smiled when she saw her little sister Kat running towards her.

Kat hugged her older sister and Sam returned the hug. "Hey Kat I've missed you. How have you been?" Sam asked as her sister hugged her tighter. "I've missed you a lot too, and I've been good. School could be better, but that is how it always goes. How was art school?" Kat said as she finally let her sister free of the hug. "Oh it was so much fun. The people there were amazing and everyone was unique. The friends I made up there always made me laugh till I cried of joy. I miss them, but everyone has to graduate and branch away," Sam said with a goofy smile on her face.

"A little help here," Dr. Harvey yelled and Sam and Kat saw him struggling with carrying Sam's luggage. They laughed and went over and helped their father. Sam picked up the bag with her art supplies and her bag of clothes. Dr. Harvey picked up the other bag of Sam's stuff, and Kat held open the front door as they walked inside. Sam gasped when she saw the inside of the house. "This is amazing," she said as she set her luggage down and walked around the room taking in all of the details. "I told you she would love it," Kat whispered into her dad's ear. Dr. Harvey chuckled and Sam suddenly spun around and faced Kat and Dr. Harvey with a large smile on her face.

"Kat, will you show me what rooms are open for me to choose from?" Sam asked excited. Kat nodded and led her happy sister upstairs. Kat showed her where her room was, and then she showed Sam what rooms there were for her to choose from. Sam ended up picking a room with a pretty king size bed that had red sheets. He walls of the room were gold with black and red vines and flowers bordering the top of the walls. The furniture was black with red roses on them. There was also a simple yet old fashioned bathroom connected to her bedroom. Sam smiled and she walked back downstairs with Kat to get her luggage and put it in her room.

It did not take the two of them long to get all of her stuff into the room. "Glad that is done, but there are a few things that I need to tell you about Sam," Kat said as she sat down on Sam's bed. Sam gave her sister a curious look and sat down beside her ready to listen. Kat took a deep breath and said very quickly, "Please don't freak out but there are four ghosts in this house, and you will meet them any time now. I'm actually surprised that three of them are not here. One of them is very nice and his name is Casper. The other three are his uncles and they are not so nice. They will not hurt you, and their names are Stinky, Stretch, and Fatso. Please don't freak out when you meet them."

Sam took a moment to register all that her little sister had just said and she laughed. "There are ghosts in this house, cool I've always wanted to see and talk to ghosts," Sam said. Kat was in shock by her sister's reaction, but she quickly smiled and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot that you are more obsessed with this type of thing than dad is." Sam grabbed a pillow and hit her sister with it. "Shut up you normal person. You are just jealous of my uniqueness. Now then when can I meet these four ghosts?" Sam asked as she stood up from the bed. "Promise you won't scream?" Kat asked as she stood up as well. "Do I look like the helpless victim that screams in horror movies?" Sam asked in a bored tone. Kat shook her head and whispered, "No, you look like what would make the victim scream in a horror movie." Sam hit her sister on the arm and glared. "You are so funny Kat," Sam said as she stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Very mature Sam," Kat said.

"Call this ghost already," Sam said impatiently. "Fine you can come out now Casper," Kat said and a small ghost flew out of Sam's new closet. "Hi my name is Casper. What's yours?" Casper said as he waved and smiled at Kat's older sister. "Wow this is awesome. My name is Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam. Nice to meet you Casper, so can I stick my hand through you or will it not go through?" Sam said as she circled Casper curiously. "Um it will go through, but aren't you afraid of me?" Casper asked confused.

Sam laughed and she stuck her hand through Casper and quickly pulled it back. "Of course I'm not scared of you. The only thing that I've ever been afraid of was my dentist when I was seven years old. That guy scared me and one day he got too close to my face with his weird smiling face and I punched him. After that I'm not even afraid of dentists. I'm hungry, do you two want to show me where the kitchen is or I can just find it myself if you two want to hang out," Sam said with a goofy smile. "Downstairs and to your right," Casper said slightly confused. "Thanks," Sam said before running out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

"Your sister is very different," Casper said as he shook his head. "Yeah she takes a while to get use to but even now I'm still not use to her randomness," Kat said. Casper laughed and the two of them started walking slowly toward the kitchen.

Sam found the kitchen relatively easy, but in other words that means after looking through about six or seven doors. She smiled when she finally stepped into the kitchen. Sam walked over to the refrigerator and glared when she saw that there was no chocolate pudding. "I need to buy some chocolate pudding," she mumbled as she grabbed some turkey, mustard, and she shut the refrigerator. She grabbed the loaf of bread and got one piece of bread. She put some turkey and mustard on the bread, and then she folded the slice of bread in half. She put the turkey and mustard back into the refrigerator, and then she fixed a glass of water.

Sam walked around the house with her sandwich in one hand and the glass of water in the other. "Finally real food," she mumbled before biting into her sandwich. "Airplane food is not enough for anyone to survive on," Sam thought as she explored the house. She explored downstairs before heading back upstairs. By the time she finished walking upstairs her sandwich was gone, and her water was close to being gone. She took another sip of water and opened a door. Sam walked into the room and laughed when she saw three messy beds. "So this is the other ghosts' room," Sam thought as she peered around the room.

"Stretch, Stinky, and Fatso, awesome names," Sam said before drinking the last of her water. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. A loud thud sounded downstairs and Sam looked out of the room. There was no one in the hallway. "Must be downstairs," she thought before smirking. She ran to the stairs, and slid down the railing. "Woo hoo," she yelled as she slid down the railing.

"What was that?" Sam heard some guy's voice ask. She smiled when she realized that this was a voice that she had not heard. "It must be a ghost," she thought as her smile grew bigger and she skipped to the kitchen. Sam paused outside the kitchen door when she heard another new voice. "Doc are you keeping something from us?" another guy's voice asked. This new voice held a sort of commanding tone to it.

Sam frowned as she heard that same voice yell, "Are you?" "No one yells at my dad," she whispered before pushing open the kitchen door and jumping into the room. "Hey do not yell at my dad," Sam yelled. She put her hands on her hips and stared at the three new ghosts floating around her dad.

The three ghosts were very different. One was very tall and thin with a big nose. Another ghost was a bit shorter than the tall one and he reminded Sam of a big marshmallow. "I want to poke him," Sam thought with a goofy smile. The last ghost was skinny but not as thin as the tall ghost. He also had buck-teeth. "Dude, I'm so sketching him," Sam thought as she stared at the ghost with buck-teeth.

The tall ghost glared at her and yelled at Dr. Harvey, "You brought another fleshy into my house." Dr. Harvey flinched at the loud volume. "I have a name, and I'd like you to use it or I'm going to call you pixie-stick. Also my name is Sam," Sam said with a smile on her face yet her eyes held a small glare. The tall ghost got in her face with his fists clenched at his sides. "Don't you dare call me that, you stupid bone-bag. My name is Stretch and you'll remain alive if you use it," the tall ghost now known as Stretch said. Sam laughed and poked Stretch's nose. "Well use my name and we'll both be fine and dandy," Sam said before jumping on top of the kitchen table and looking at the other ghosts.

"Hi my name is Sam, who are you two?" Sam asked waving. The two other ghosts gave her a strange look. "My name is Fatso," the marshmallow ghost said. "Nice to meet you," Sam said and then looked at the last ghost. "My name is Stinky," the last ghost said and Sam could smell his breath. "Wow it must have taken a while for his breath to get that crazy, but he seems nice so I don't care what his breath is like," Sam thought with a big smile. Stinky just gave a small smile back. Stretch glared and said, "I'm getting sick of all these fleshies."

Sam turned around and looked at him. "Don't say that Stretch or I serious will start calling you pixie-stick," Sam said chuckling when she saw his face turn red.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Casper

I do not own Casper. I only own Samantha a.k.a. Sam.

Story start

Stretch felt his breathing quicken as he glared at Sam. He flew and got directly in her face. "I run this house and I'll do whatever I want," he yelled. Sam just blinked and smiled a goofy smile. "Your breath even smells like a pixie-stick. That is so cool," Sam said. She dropped her smile and grabbed his shoulders. Their noses touched and she whispered, "Don't yell at me, my father, my sister, or Casper ever again. If you have a temper or if you just like yelling then grab a pillow and yell into that, because there is no need to yell when we can all hear just fine."

Sam released Stretch's shoulders and jumped off the table. She winked and grabbed Casper's and Kat's hand. "Let's go see if this place has any secret passages," Sam said as she pulled them out of the kitchen. Kat and Casper gave her big smiles as they showed her how to get to Casper's father's lab.

Back in the kitchen, Stinky, Fatso, and Dr. Harvey were staring at the frozen in place Stretch. "Who is that girl Doc?" Stretch asked quietly. Dr. Harvey jumped at hearing Stretch's whisper. "She's my oldest daughter," Dr. Harvey answered. "Boys we should give our new guest a big welcome tonight," Stretch said with an evil smirk. Stinky and Fatso smirked while Dr. Harvey shook his head. The ghostly trio disappeared from sight. "Good luck on trying to scare her," Dr. Harvey said before heading to his office.

Sam was laughing like crazy as she looked at the bow-tie around her neck. She had just experienced the ride to the lab. "Your dad created an awesome way to get ready in the morning. Casper laughed and Kat went to take off the bow-tie around Sam's neck, but Sam moved away from Kat's hand. "It's ok Kat; I like the bow-tie. It makes me happy," Sam said with a smile.

Kat shook her head and roller her eyes. "A lot of things make you happy Sam," Kat said. "That's very true. You know me so well little sis," Sam said and hugged Kat, and then she saw a big invention in the center of the lab. "What is that?" she asked in an excited voice. Casper started explaining all about the invention called the Lazarus. "Amazing, did your dad create a time machine too?" Sam asked. Casper shook his head and Kat smacked her forehead with her hand.

Casper snapped his fingers and asked, "Sam would you like to relax a little bit since I'm sure the flight wore you out?" Sam gave a small yawn and shrugged. "Sounds like a good plan to me," Sam said and the three of them left the lab. "Can I keep the bow-tie?" Sam asked as they walked through the tunnel. Casper laughed and nodded his head. "Rock on," Sam said happily as she looked at the bow-tie.

Soon they were out of the tunnel. Kat and Casper went into the living room, while Sam walked upstairs. She walked past the trio's room and chuckled when she heard Stretch telling the others to be quiet while she walked by. "They must be planning something to scare me or make me mad," Sam thought as she walked towards her bedroom.

She stepped into her room and closed the door behind her. Sam stifled a yawn with her hand and she smiled at her bed. Sam slipped off her shoes and clothes, and then she jumped on the bed in her undergarments. She slipped under the covers and sighed before falling asleep.

Back in the trio's room, Stretch was making sure that the guys knew the plan front to back. "There better not be any mess ups," Stretch said and the other two nodded. Stinky sighed and said, "She doesn't seem too bad for a fleshy." Fatso nodded his head in agreement and said, "Yeah Stretch, why not give her a chance before scaring her away?" Stretch growled and said, "Because I'm sick of fleshies coming into this house and stinking up the place. Now we'll start the plan in a few hours. Until then let's go bug the Doc." The three ghosts flew out of the room and headed to Dr. Harvey's office.

Hours later, Sam was tossing and turning in her new bed. "No, not the macaroni monster, why did you give the macaroni steroids? Bad Pillsbury dough boy," Sam mumbled in her sleep. Fatso was floating in her bedroom and he almost busted out laughing when he heard Sam mumbling in her sleep. "Strange fleshy," he thought before taking a deep breath. Fatso smirked down at Sam before giving a loud belch.

The power of the belch made the covers fly off of Sam. Fatso frowned when Sam did not move a muscle, but then he turned blood red when he saw her in her underwear. "Retreat, retreat," he yelled before flying out of her room. Sam's eyes fluttered open and she mumbled, "I said no yelling."

She looked at her body when she felt cold air hit her. "Who pulled off my covers?" she asked confused. "Must have been the macaroni monster," she thought as she got off the bed. Sam walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Fatso's face was still blood red when he flew into the trio's room. Stretch's smirking face disappeared when he saw his brother blushing. "What happened?" Stretch asked growling. Fatso calmed down a little bit before answering. "I did my belch like we planned, but she didn't move or wake up. Then I looked down and she was in nothing but her underwear," Fatso said and started stuttering and blushing at the end.

Stretch sighed and ran his hand down his face. "So you just flew away after seeing her in her underwear?" Stretch asked. Fatso nodded and Stretch growled. "Alright then let's try something else. Stinky, your turn," Stretch said and Stinky saluted before leaving the room.

Sam stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She wiped the steam off of the mirror and she made a few goofy faces before grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste. She put some toothpaste on the toothbrush and started brushing her teeth.

Stinky was outside of Sam's bathroom and he hoped that Sam was decent. "You have to do this," Stinky mumbled to himself before turning invisible and entering the bathroom.

Sam spit into the sink and rinsed her mouth. A funny yet familiar smell hit her nose. She smiled and thought, "So Stinky is trying to scare me, good luck." All of a sudden the hairdryer came on and Sam jumped out of the way before it could blast her with the green air coming out of it. "Nice try Stinky, but could you get out because I need to get dressed?" Sam said and she saw the invisible ghost's cheeks turn red. She laughed as Stinky flew out of the room like there was a vacuum after him.

Sam walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock on one of the dressers. The clock read six o'clock in the morning and Sam shrugged. "Woke up a bit earlier than normal but oh well," she thought. Sam walked to her dresser and pulled out a clean bra and underwear. She slipped those on and then walked over to her suitcase. She pulled out a black tank-top and her jeans with holes in them. Paint was splattered all over the jeans.

She smiled at her outfit and she put on some black sandals. She brushed her wet hair into a ponytail. "Good enough for me,' she said as she posed in a superman pose as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her stomach growled and she laughed. "Let's eat," Sam said and she ran out of her room and to the kitchen.

Stinky went back to the trio's room and he was met by a glaring Stretch. "What happened this time?" Stretch growled. Stinky gave a nervous laugh before saying, "Well she dodged my hairdryer attack, and then she was about to take off the towel and I left." Stretch hit his head into a wall and he glared at the door when he heard Sam run by the room. "Since you two can't scare the fleshy than I will," Stretch said before silently flying after Sam.

Sam slid down the stair railing with a smile on her face. "What do I want for breakfast?" she mumbled to herself as she entered the kitchen. She looked in the cabinets and smiled when she saw a box of macaroni. "Perfect," Sam exclaimed as she grabbed the box and started getting everything ready. Stretch smirked as he got an idea.

He turned himself invisible and watched Sam makes the macaroni. After a while the macaroni was close to being ready to eat. Sam smiled and grabbed a bowl and a spoon. She grabbed the wooden mixing spoon and went to spoon out some macaroni into her bowl, when she saw the macaroni rising in the pot. She gasped and whispered, "It's the macaroni monster."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Casper

I do not own Casper. I only own Samantha a.k.a. Sam.

Story start

The macaroni continued to rise up in the pot and Sam sighed. "Macaroni I'm supposed to eat you not sketch you and your awesomeness, now get back down in the pot like normal," Sam ordered. Stretch smirked up at Sam as he hid in the macaroni or macaroni monster as Sam calls it. "Now is the time for her to freak out," Stretch thought as he started moaning.

Sam glared at the moaning macaroni, and she hit it with the wooden mixing spoon. The macaroni yelled in pain and Sam hit it again. "Back in the pot," she said and slowly the macaroni went back down in the pot like normal.

Stretch flew out of the macaroni and held his head. "Why did you have to hit so hard? Stupid fleshy," Stretch said as he became visible and rubbed his aching head. Sam laughed and then sighed. "Here I was getting excited because I thought that it was a real macaroni monster. Sorry pixie-stick but you guys can't scare me so I suggest you give up," she said with a wink.

Stretch growled and flew out of the room and entered the trio's bedroom. His brothers gave him a curious look and he yelled, "That fleshy is insane." His brothers just sighed as they listened to their eldest brother's rant.

Sam laughed as she heard what Stretch yelled. She put some of the macaroni in her bowl and then she sat down at the kitchen table. Soon Kat and Dr. Harvey entered the kitchen. "Wow you two are up early. Did Stretch's yell wake you two up?" Sam asked with a smile before eating some of her macaroni. Kat gave a nod before sitting beside her sister.

Casper entered the kitchen and started making breakfast. "Do you want anything Sam?" Casper asked. "No thanks dude, I'm good," Sam said as she took another bite of macaroni. Dr. Harvey looked at what Sam was eating and he shook his head. "That is not a proper breakfast Sam," he said and Sam shrugged. "Maybe not but it was very entertaining," Sam said remembering Stretch being the macaroni monster.

Dr. Harvey sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "Some moving truck stopped by when you were asleep yesterday, and they left a motorcycle and a car here," Kat said and Sam jumped out of her seat and ran outside of the house. In front of the house sat her car and her motorcycle. "I missed you two so much," Sam yelled as she hugged her dark blue mustang and her crimson red motorcycle with black feathers painted on it.

She smiled and ran back inside the kitchen. "Where are the two keys?" Sam asked and her dad threw two sets of keys at her. "Hey Kat do you want me to give you a ride to school?" Sam asked Excited. Kat gave a small shrug and said, "It's better than walking." Sam smiled and sat back down and ate her macaroni. Casper gave her a glass of milk and she gave him a hug.

Casper gave a nervous chuckle before getting out of the hug. The ghostly trio entered the kitchen and Sam smiled. "Hugs for everyone," she shouted and hugged her father. Next she hugged Fatso, then Stinky, and finally she gave Stretch a hug. "Sorry you think I'm insane pixie-stick, but I'll let you know a secret. I'm not insane, I'm just crazy," Sam whispered and gave Stretch a kiss on the cheek before running outside. "Come on Kat let's go, time for school," Sam yelled and put on her helmet.

She pulled an extra helmet out of one of the leather bags attached to her motorcycle. Kat ran outside and gulped when she saw what her sister intended on taking her to school with. "I'll just walk," Kat said and Sam shook her head. "Come on you will be safe. I won't wreck us," Sam said as she handed Kat the other helmet.

Kat put the helmet on and nervously got on the motorcycle. Sam got on the bike first and then helped her little sister get on. "Hold on tight," Sam yelled before revving up the bike and riding away from the house at a fast speed.

Dr. Harvey and the ghosts watched in shock and fascination as they watched Sam speed off on the motorcycle with Kat. "Doc you raised a wild one," Fatso said and Dr. Harvey sighed while Stinky laughed. Stretch placed a hand on the cheek that Sam had kissed and gave a small smile before frowning. "I will not fall for some crazy fleshy," he thought before demanding Casper to get his food ready. Casper sighed and quickly got his Uncles' meals. The trio ate messy and noisy like usual. Dr. Harvey drank his coffee and hoped that Sam would not be too reckless on that motorcycle.

Sam pulled up in front of Kat's school and she turned off the motorcycle. Many kids were staring at Sam and Kat. Kat shyly took off the motorcycle helmet and handed it to her sister. "Thanks for the ride," Kat said and went to walk away, but Sam grabbed Kat's hand and stopped her. "Don't be afraid to be yourself Kat. No matter what anyone says to you, you are not my amazing little sister and you don't have to hide your true self from these kids. If they don't want to be your friend then it is their loss and you are better off without them. Now have a good day and I will pick you up after school. Love you sis," Sam said.

Kat smiled and said, "Bye Sam and thanks." Sam smiled before turning on her motorcycle and riding away from the school. Sam rode through the little town and smiled. "So peaceful, now where is the grocery store?" Sam thought. She rode down a few roads and smiled when she saw a grocery store. "Target spotted," she said as she entered the parking lot.

Sam parked her motorcycle and got off. She took off her helmet and sighed. "Time to get chocolate pudding," she said as she took the key out of the ignition. Sam put the keys into her pocket and she carried her helmet under one arm into the store. She got a few curious glances from some of the customers and workers but she just ignored their looks. "Chocolate pudding," she mumbled over and over again as she headed toward the dairy section of the store.

She smiled when she found the chocolate pudding. Sam grabbed four packages of the pudding, and then she walked over to an empty cashier line. The cashier worker guy smiled at her. "Look at those tattoos, so dirty and they ruin your skin," Sam heard an old woman say in another cashier line. Sam sighed and ignored the woman. "Look at her pants, so slutty," the old woman said. Sam glared as she spun around and saw the old woman that had been talking about her.

"For your information tattoos are not dirty and they do not ruin your skin. They are art put on your body for eternity, also just because my pants have holes in them does not make them or me slutty. These are old pants, and pants get holes in them after so long. Next time you have nothing nice to say then please keep your trap shut," Sam said and the old woman looked shocked.

Sam turned back to the guy working the cashier. He smiled and said, "Your total is 5.35, and I think your tattoos and pants are very unique." Sam smiled and gave the guy the exact amount of money and she smiled. "Thanks, hope you have a good day," she said as she grabbed the bag with her pudding in it. The guy smiled back and said, "You too."

The old woman just glared at Sam as Sam left the grocery store. Sam put the bag of pudding in the other leather bag. She put on her helmet and got on her motorcycle. She put the key in the ignition and turned on the motorcycle. She drove out of the parking lot and headed back to Whipstaff manor.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Casper

I do not own Casper. I only own Samantha a.k.a. Sam.

Story start

Sam parked her motorcycle in front of Whipstaff manor. She pulled the key out of the ignition and she took off her helmet as she got off the bike. She pulled out the bag of pudding from the leather bag, and she put her helmet in the leather bag. She closed the leather bag and put her keys in her pocket. Sam walked up to the house and opened the door. She smiled at the amazing interior of the house, but she frowned when she did not hear anything. "Why is it so quiet?" Sam thought as she scratched her head.

"Hello, is there anyone here?" Sam called out. A cricket sounded and Sam sighed. All of a sudden, the ground started shaking and a big wind started swirling around Sam. Sam gripped the bag of pudding tighter in her hand as Stretch, Fatso, and Stinky flew out of the floor

The three ghosts were huge as they swirled around Sam. They had sharp teeth and red eyes. Sam sighed and pulled out three little things of chocolate pudding. "Here you guys, have some pudding," Sam said and threw the three things of chocolate pudding into the air. Fatso and Stinky quickly grabbed the things of pudding. Stretch sighed as Fatso gave him his thing of pudding.

Sam smiled and said, "I know you guys want to scare me, but it is not going to work. How about we all become friends?" Faso and Stinky happily ate their pudding, while Stretch glared at Sam confused. "I don't understand you Sam," Stretch whispered. Sam smiled when she heard Stretch say her name. "Hey Stretch, Fatso, Stinky will you let me sketch you guys? You can do whatever pose you want, but I'd like to sketch you three in this room," Sam said smiling.

Fatso and Stinky quickly agreed and they gave Stretch a hopeful look. Stretch sighed and nodded before quickly eating his pudding. "Awesome, let me put up this pudding and then I'll be back after getting what art supplies I need," Sam said before running into the kitchen. She put the pudding into the refrigerator, and then she ran up to her bedroom.

Sam grabbed her sketch book and a black pencil. She ran back downstairs and grabbed a chair from the kitchen, and she placed the chair in the entrance room. the ghostly trio were just floating around and Sam said, "Alright get into whatever pose you want to be stuck in for a while, and once I start sketching you can not move." The three ghosts nodded before flying up the top of the stairwell, and they sat on the railing with scary faces. Sam silently chuckled as she started sketching.

Dr. Harvey and Casper entered the room after an hour of Sam sketching. Casper gave Sam's sketch and appreciative look, while Dr. Harvey gave the ghostly trio a surprised look. "Usually they don't do anything that anyone asks them to do," Dr. Harvey whispered. "Have you ever tried giving them chocolate pudding and then asking?" Sam asked in a hushed tone as she finished sketching all three of the ghostly trio. Casper sighed when he saw the chocolate pudding on the floor.

Casper started cleaning the pudding off of the floor while Sam started drawing the fine details on the walls and stairwell. Dr. Harvey chuckled and said, "I've never tried that approach before." Sam smiled and said, "It works very well." Dr. Harvey smiled and thought, "How did I get such an interesting daughter?" He looked at his artistic child and then he looked at his watch and sighed. "Do you want me to go pick up Kat from school since you are drawing?" Dr. Harvey asked.

Sam stopped sketching and shook her head. "I told her that I will pick her up, and I intend to do just that. Thanks for being so patient guys. I'll finish doing the room's details later," Sam said as she stood up from the chair and stretched. Sam quickly ran up to her room and threw her sketch book on the bed. She placed the pencil on her dresser. Sam ran back downstairs and waved to the ghosts and her dad before going outside.

She quickly put on her helmet and got on her motorcycle. Sam quickly rode away from Whipstaff manor and towards Kat's school. "I hope I'm not late," Sam thought as she sped down the roads.

Kat sighed as she picked up her book-bag and started walking out of her last class of the day. She got a few more weird looks than usual today. "Probably because I'm the only kid that is dropped off by my crazy sister on her motorcycle," Kat thought with a sigh as she walked out of the school building. Right when Kat was walking down the steps, Sam pulled up in front of the school and parked.

Sam turned off her motorcycle and smiled at her little sister as she handed Kat the extra helmet. Kids and parents were staring at Kat and Sam. Kat quickly put on the helmet and got on the motorcycle with Sam's help. Sam glared at everyone that was staring. "Take a picture, it lasts longer," Sam yelled before riding away from the school.

Kat sighed and closed her eyes as she tightly held on to her sister's waist. "I know you hate when people stare Sam, but did you have to yell at them?" Kat thought with another frustrated sigh. Kat was embarrassed sometimes by how her sister acted, and now was one of those times.

Sam parked and turned off the motorcycle once they arrived at home. Kat quickly got off and took off the helmet. "Thanks for the ride," Kat said with an attitude as she shoved the helmet into her sister's arms. "Oof," Sam said as the helmet was pushed into her arms pretty hard. "What's wrong Kat?" Sam yelled at her younger sister, who was storming away and into the house. Kat ignored Sam's question and she slammed the front door behind her once she was inside the house.

Sam sighed and put Kat's helmet into the leather bag, and she took off her helmet and put it in the other bag. "What's wrong with her? Was it something I did?" Sam thought as she took the keys out of the ignition and gave a frustrated sigh. She walked over to the front door and opened the door. She quietly closed the door behind her. Kat's voice could be heard yelling from the kitchen.

"She embarrassed me in front of everyone. I know she didn't do it on purpose but now it will be even harder for me to make friends at that school Casper," Kat yelled to Casper in the kitchen. "She didn't mean to embarrass you. She just wanted those people to stop staring," Casper reasoned. Sam frowned when she heard how upset her younger sister was, and it was all because she had to go and open her big mouth and yell at those people. "Good job Sam," Sam thought with a frown as she headed upstairs. She stopped at the trio's door and knocked. The ghostly trio gave each other confused looks.

"Fatso get the door," Stretch ordered. Fatso shrugged and opened the door. Sam gave Fatso, Stinky, and Stretch a goofy smile. "Do you guys mind if I hang out with you three?" Sam asked happily. Stinky and Fatso looked at Stretch. Stretch glared and asked, "Why would a fleshy like you want to hang out with us?" Sam lost a little bit of her goofy smile as she said, "Well you guys always make me happy, and I like being around you three."

Stretch sighed and harshly said, "Well sorry but we don't feel like being your entertainers, and we don't like you being around us." Fatso and Stinky were shocked at what Stretch said. Sam felt her heart turn ice cold and shatter into a million pieces as she looked into Stretch's hateful eyes. Her smile disappeared completely and she looked at the floor. "I understand. Sorry that my presence bothers you tree as well. I'll just go now," Sam said before quickly closing their door and running to her room.

After their door was closed, Stinky and Fatso glared at Stretch. "Why did you say that? I think that Sam is not bad for a fleshy," Fatso said with a glare at his brother. "You didn't have to be so harsh," Stinky said. Stretch just closed his eyes and yelled, "Just shut up and leave me alone." Stinky and Fatso glared at Stretch before leaving the room and heading to the living room. Stretch opened his eyes and sat down on his bed. "Why does it bother me that I was so cruel to her? She is just another fleshy, she is nothing special. Then why does my chest hurt so badly?" Stretch thought as he saw images of Sam's hurt and said expression flash before his eyes.

Sam went into her bedroom and sat down on her bed. "It seems that my actions really bother the guys and my sister. I don't try to bother them, I'm just being myself. I can't help the way that I am. Why do I feel so cold after Stretch said that to me? You would think that I would just be able to brush off what he said, but I can't. What he said hurt me a lot. I feel so dead inside and not in the cool ghost way," Sam thought as she put her head in her hands.

She sighed and picked her head up out of her hands. She saw the sketch book lying on the bed and she flipped it open to the drawing of the ghostly trio. "I thought we were actually starting to get along too. I guess I was mistaken," Sam whispered as a small tear ran down her cheek. "No, I refuse to cry," she said angrily as she wiped the tear away and closed the sketch book. "If my crazy self bothers everyone than I'll show them a new Sam. I'll show them a Sam so quiet that they will never have anything to complain about or hate about me ever again," Sam said as she stood off of the bed and pulled her hair-bow out. Her long brown hair cascaded down and she smiled as she ran her hands through it. "I'll be quiet and act not like myself around everyone else, but when I'm alone I shall be as crazy as I want," Sam yelled happily as she ran to her closet.

She put on her pirate Halloween costume and smiled. Sam jumped on her bed and yelled, "I be captain of this ship, and if any of you dogs got a problem with it, then you can jump off the plank and fall to a bloody and painful death by sharks." She pointed her toy sword at the stuffed animals lined up on the bed. Sam threw her head back and did a loud evil pirate laugh.

Dr. Harvey opened Sam's bedroom door and was surprised when he saw his daughter dressed as a pirate. Sam saw her dad and she stopped laughing. "Supper is ready," Dr. Harvey said and Sam nodded and dropped her toy sword and walked out of her bedroom. Dr. Harvey followed Sam downstairs. "Are you alright?" he asked before they got to the kitchen. Sam shrugged and entered the kitchen. Everyone else was already in the kitchen seated at the table. Sam kept an emotionless expression on her face as she walked over to the table.

Sam sat at a seat away from everyone else. Fatso, Stinky, and Casper gave her worried looks. Kat and Stretch refused to look at Sam, and Dr. Harvey just gave everyone a confused look. Sam filled her glass up with sweet tea and put some chicken and mashed potatoes on her plate. Soon everyone else put food on their plates and filled their glasses. Sam remained quiet throughout the entire meal.

"So how does the sketch look Sam?" Fatso asked trying to get Sam to talk. Sam looked up from her food and shrugged. Stretch was getting a little upset that Sam was acting so emotionless and quiet after what he had said. Sam ignored Stretch's looks, because she knew her heart would hurt more if she looked at him. "Did you finish the details of the sketch yet?" Stinky asked trying to get Sam to talk.

Sam shook her head and Stinky sighed and Stretch clenched his fists. "Why is she not acting like her normal self?" Stretch thought as his chest started hurting more. "I like your pirate costume Sam. It is really cool," Casper said and Sam gave him a small smile and then the smile quickly disappeared. "Sam what's wrong? You are never this quiet or still for that matter," Dr. Harvey said with worry entering his eyes. Sam just kept quiet and shrugged.

Sam finished eating her meal and drinking her sweet tea before anyone else. She stood from the table and placed her dirty dishes in the sink. "Thank you for the meal Casper," Sam whispered. Casper gave a nod and a smile. Kat frowned at seeing her sister act this way. Right when Sam was about to walk out of the kitchen, Kat stood up and yelled, "I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know you didn't mean to embarrass me." Sam stopped in the kitchen doorway and whispered, "It's alright, I forgive you."

Sam left the kitchen and headed upstairs. She felt a little better knowing that her little sister didn't hate her. However Sam could still hear and see how angry Stretch had been at her earlier. "Why is he affecting me so much?" Sam thought with a frown as she placed a hand to her heart.

Back in the kitchen, Stretch growled and flew up to the trio's bedroom. "How come this one fleshy has me so bothered? Why does my chest hurt so bad after seeing Sam upset? I can't possibly have feelings for a fleshy, can I?" Stretch thought as he flew around the room.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Casper

I do not own Casper. I only own Samantha a.k.a. Sam.

Story start

Sam went into her room and grabbed her sketch book and her pencil. She walked downstairs as quietly as possible. Casper saw what she was about to do and he brought a chair for her to sit on while sketching in the entrance room. Sam smiled and said, "Thank you Casper. I'll put the chair back when I'm done." Casper nodded and he flew into the kitchen to clean up the dirty dishes from supper.

Kat walked past her sister and she gave Sam a small smile. Sam smiled back a little bit before becoming concentrated on finishing her sketch. Kat walked upstairs and she knocked on the trio's bedroom door. Stretch answered the door with a glare on his face. Kat sighed as she stepped around the ghost and into the bedroom.

Fatso and Stinky were downstairs in the living room watching TV. Dr. Harvey was watching Sam sketch downstairs, so now was a perfect opportunity for Kat to talk with Stretch without being bothered. "What do you want fleshy?" Stretch questioned Kat as he closed the door. Kat sighed and stood in the center of the room as she faced Stretch. "Something happened between you and my sister," Kat said and Stretch dropped his glare. "I have no idea what you are talking about," Stretch said as he gazed anywhere but at Kat. Kat glared and said, "Don't lie to me. I could tell that something happened by the way the two of you refused to look at each other at supper. Usually Sam will give you a few glances, but tonight she refused to even look at you. What did you do to my sister?"

Stretch sighed and sat on his bed. "I just told her that we didn't like being around her," Stretch said and Kat shook her head. "Then that hurt her more than you could imagine," Kat said sadly. Stretch's chest gave a cry of pain and he closed his eyes. "I didn't mean what I said," he thought angry at himself.

Kat sighed and gave Stretch a sad and pleading look. "If you truly meant what you said then just stay away from my sister, but if you didn't mean what you said then I think you should apologize to Sam. She might forgive you or she might not but you still should apologize to her," Kat said before leaving the room. Kat walked back downstairs and went into the living room to watch TV with Stinky and Fatso.

Sam sighed as she closed her sketch book. Her sketch was finally finished. She smiled at her book before sighing again. Dr. Harvey walked over to his daughter and pulled her into a hug. "I know that something is really bothering you. If you don't want to tell me then that is fine, because I'm not going to make you. However I just want you to know that no matter what happens, Kat and I will always be here for you," Dr. Harvey said as he gave Sam a kiss on the forehead before releasing her from the hug.

She smiled and said, "Thanks Dad I'll remember that. I appreciate that you guys are here for me. Well I'm tired so I'll see you tomorrow morning, good night Dad." Dr. Harvey smiled and told Sam good night. Sam yelled a good night to Kat, Casper, Fatso, and Stinky before running upstairs. Sam paused at the trio's bedroom door before sighing and walking to her own bedroom.

Stretch heard Sam stop at his bedroom door, and he felt horrible when he heard her sigh and walk away. After he knew she was in her own room, Stretch collapsed on his bed and glared at his ceiling. "Why does this have to happen now?" I was fine with just two fleshies in my house, but now she had to enter my world. Everything she does makes me worry or wonder about her. She is in all of my thoughts. It is driving me crazy that we haven't talked ever since I yelled at her. I kind of miss hearing her voice, even if she is usually bugging me with it. If apologizing to Sam will get her to quit acting so weird then I'll do it," Stretch thought to himself. He flew off of his bed and to Sam's bedroom.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom in a grey tank-top and some blue pajama pants. A knock sounded on her door. She thought for a moment on who it could be, and finally she realized it must be her little sister. Sam was shocked when she opened her bedroom door and she saw Stretch floating there. Stretch flew into her room and stared intensely at her. "Listen good because I'm only going to say this once. Fatso and Stinky don't hate you, and neither do I. I actually like your company even if you are a little crazy at times. Now stop being quiet and go back to your normal crazy self Sam," Stretch said.

Sam was so happy and shocked after hearing what Stretch said. She was also very happy that he used her name. She smiled and pulled Stretch into a hug and she gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for telling me this Stretch. You have made me so happy," Sam said while hugging Stretch. Stretch's cheeks turned a little red and he gave a nervous cough. "Yeah, yeah, you're welcome Sam. Now let me go, because I need to go get some sleep," Stretch said.

Sam let go of Stretch with a small giggle. "Good night Stretch, see you in the morning," Sam said as Stretch started leaving her room. Stretch gave a small smile that Sam could not see as he said, "Good night Sam." Sam smiled and happily jumped into bed after Stretch left her room.

Stretch hid in the hallway and he smiled bigger when he heard how happy Sam was now. "Wow I don't think I've actually smiled like this since I was alive," Stretch thought as he felt the place where Sam had kissed his cheek.

A few hours later, the house was very silent. Stretch quietly got out of his bed and flew into the hallway. He looked both ways down the hallway and he gave a silent sigh of relief when he saw that the hallways were empty. Stretch smirked before flying into Sam's bedroom.

Sam was lying sound asleep on her bed. Stretch smiled at her sleeping figure. All of a sudden, Sam turned in her sleep and said, "No don't let the rainbow frogs get me." Stretch gave her a weird look before giving a little chuckle. "Strange dreams definitely fit you, Sam," Stretch thought as he floated closer to Sam's sleeping figure.

Stretch placed a small kiss on Sam's lips and he whispered, "I think I might be falling in love with you Sam. Good night my crazy artist." Sam smiled in her sleep, and Stretch smiled before leaving her bedroom. He went back to his own bed and gave a happy sigh before falling asleep.

The next morning, Sam woke up in a very good mood. Last night she had been dreaming that rainbow frogs in spy suits were after her, but then Stretch had appeared in the dream and made the frogs go away. Next he professed his love to her, and she wished that he would tell her that he loved her in real life.

She sighed and said, "I wish." Sam threw off her pajamas and quickly put on some black shorts with white polka dots. She put on a white tank-top and put a black bandana on her head as a headband. She slipped on her black sandals and smiled at her reflection. "Peace dude," she said as she made a peace sign to her reflection.

Fatso stuck his head through her bedroom door and she smiled at him. "Good morning Fatso," Sam said as she opened her bedroom door. Fatso smiled and turned into a woman in a red dress and blond curly hair. "Oh darling you look fabulous this morning," Fatso said in a girly voice. Sam laughed and said, "Thank you, and you look marvelous this morning. Let's go eat breakfast."

Fatso smiled and turned back to normal. "Charge," he yelled and they raced to the kitchen. Sam slid down the stair railing so she would not run into her father, who was walking down the stairs. She and Fatso ended up entering the kitchen at the same time. "We tied," Sam said with a laugh as she sat by Kat at the kitchen table. Sam smiled when she saw that she was sitting directly across from Stretch. "Good morning Stretch," Sam said and Stretch's cheeks turned a little pink.

Stinky, Fatso, and Kat all gave Stretch an inquiring look. Kat smiled as she realized that Stretch had apologized to Sam. Casper entered the room and quickly fixed everyone waffles and a glass of milk. "Yes hardcore waffles. I hereby decree that today shall rock," Sam said before pouring maple syrup all over her waffles.

Kat busted out laughing and soon so did the ghosts. Sam just shrugged as she ate her waffles and hummed the song, "I Love Rock N' Roll." Dr. Harvey entered the room and sighed. "I always miss everything," Dr. Harvey said before sitting down and reading the paper.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Casper

I do not own Casper. I only own Samantha a.k.a. Sam.

Story start

Once everyone was done with breakfast, Kat stood up and asked, "Can you give me a ride to school Sam?" Sam smiled and said, "Sure, but what mode of transportation do you want?" Kat smirked and said, "Let's ride in the Mustang with your favorite Japanese Rock music blasting." Sam smiled and attacked her little sister with a hug. "I knew you would become more adventurous someday," Sam said as they both started laughing.

"Japanese rock music," Stretch said a little intrigued. Sam smiled as an awesome idea came to her mind. "How about you come with me Stretch? You can listen to my favorite music. I think you might enjoy it," Sam said as she smiled at Stretch. Stretch shrugged and said, "Sure I'll go." Sam smiled and ran outside to her car after giving her dad a kiss on the cheek. Kat chuckled as she told her dad goodbye and followed her sister. "Have fun Stretch," Fatso and Stinky aid as Stretch floated out of the kitchen.

Stretch rolled his eyes at his brothers. Stretch saw Sam get into the car and turn it on. Loud Japanese rock music blasted from the speakers. Sam smiled and started dancing to the music while sitting in the driver's seat. Kat got in the passenger seat beside her, and Stretch got in the back. "This is awesome," Kat said with a large smile to her sister. Sam smiled and then looked back at Stretch. "It's not bad for fleshy music," Stretch said and Sam just laughed.

Sam pulled out of the driveway and drove to Kat's school. Sam smiled wider when she saw Stretch smirking and nodding his head to the music. "I knew he would like it," Sam thought. Stretch was very happy as Sam sped down the road and blasting her music. "There is no other fleshy like her in this town," he thought as Sam parked in front of the school.

Stretch, Kat, and Sam all laughed when they saw people giving them weird looks. Stretch was currently invisible so no one could see him. Sam turned the music volume down a bit and smiled at her little sister. "Have a good day, and remember if I ever do some embarrassing again, I'm not doing it to embarrass you, I'm just doing it to have fun and try to get you to have fun," Sam said. Kat smiled and hugged Sam. "I know, well bye Sam, bye Stretch," Kat said as she got out of the car.

Kat laughed when she walked into school and still saw people staring at her sister. "Sam is going to threaten to bite them or something if they keep staring," Kat thought as she walked to her locker.

Outside of the school, Sam had not left the school yet and people were still staring at her. Sam sighed and growled at the people staring at her. A few kids and their parents flinched or looked away frightened. Stretch laughed pretty loud when he saw this. His laugh made people even more freaked out. Sam stuck her head out the window and honked the car horn. "I told you guys yesterday to take a picture if you want to stare so much, but since no one has got a camera then stop staring or I will get out of this car and you do not want me to do that," Sam said with a glare.

Everyone quickly diverted their gaze away from Sam. Stretch laughed louder and Sam turned up the music volume and sped away from the school. Stretch floated from the back seat and up to the front passenger seat. Stretched smirked at Sam and said, "I think you will be great at scaring if you become a ghost, Sam." Sam smiled and said, "Thanks Stretch that means a lot to me. My type of scaring will probably be a lot different than what you, Stinky, and Fatso do though." Stretch nodded and Sam drove back to Whipstaff manor.

Stretch flew out of the car when Sam parked the car and turned it off. Stinky and Fatso quickly flew outside and started bombarding Stretch with questions. "What happened?" "Are you two together yet?" "Did you kiss her?" "Did she kiss back?" the two curious ghosts yelled out. Sam's cheeks turned blood red when she heard what Stinky and Fatso were asking Stretch. Stretch's cheeks were also bright red. Stretch gave Sam a quick glance, and he felt his chest leap when he saw that her cheeks were also red. "Maybe she does like me the way I like her," Stretch thought happily before smacking his loud-mouth brothers. "Can you two shut up? Sam and I just dropped the kid off to school and scared a few fleshies," Stretch said before giving Sam a look.

Sam nodded and walked over to the three ghosts. "That's correct boys, now lets go inside and watch a movie," Sam said and gave Stretch a wink. Stretch felt his chest leap when she winked. The three ghosts followed Sam into the house. Casper was nowhere in sight. "Go ahead and hang out in the living room, I'm going to go and see if dad wants to join us," Sam said with a smile before running to Dr. Harvey's office.

Dr. Harvey sighed when he heard someone running to his office. "Must be Sam," eh thought as he ran his hands through his hair with a smile. Sam stopped at her dad's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," Dr. Harvey said. Sam opened the door and smiled at her dad as she entered the room. "Hey dad, me and the guys were wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with us," Sam said with a goofy smile. Dr. Harvey sighed as he stood from his office chair and then he smiled. "Sounds a lot more interesting then what I was doing,' he said and Sam hugged him before pulling him to the living room. "Dad is joining us. Did you guys pick a movie yet?" Sam asked as she and Dr. Harvey entered the living room.

The ghostly trio shook their head and Sam laughed. "Fine then I'll pick the movie," she said and walked over to the movie shelf. Dr. Harvey sat down on the couch with the ghostly trio. Sam picked the movie, "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", off of the shelf and put it in the VCR. She turned around and looked for a place to sit. "Man the couch is all filled up," she thought before smirking.

Sam smiled and sat down on the floor and leaned against the couch in front of the seat that Stretch was sitting on. Stretch slightly smiled when Sam sent him a warm smile. Fatso grabbed the remote and pressed play. Dr. Harvey chuckled when he saw what movie was playing. "Her favorite movie," he thought and the ghostly trio was very captured by the movie.

Throughout the movie, Sam had said every single line that Michelangelo said at the exact same time. Fatso, Stretch, and Stinky laughed through the majority of the movie. At one point, Sam had put her head on Stretch's lap and he did not make her move. It made butterflies appear in her stomach and she was very happy. Stretch was also very happy. It felt nice to have Sam near him.

Once the movie was done, everyone's stomachs growled. Sam laughed and said, "How about we order pizza?" everyone agreed and Dr. Harvey ordered the pizzas while Stretch absentmindedly ran his hand through Sam's hair. Stinky and Fatso smirked when they saw Sam laying her head on Stretch's lap again.

Dr. Harvey entered the room and said, "Well someone will have to go pick up the pizzas while someone else picks up Kat." Sam smiled and stood up. She started jumping up and down yelling, "I want to go get the pizzas." Her dad laughed and said, "Alright I'll go pick up Kat." "Yes," Sam cheered as she smiled. Stretch was too comfy on his spot on the couch to go with her. Sam gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back quicker than you can quote all of what Raphael says in the movie," Sam said before running out of the house and getting in her car.

Stinky and Fatso cornered Stretch once both Dr. Harvey and Sam were gone. "Bro we can tell you like her, so when are you going to ask her out?" Fatso asked Stretch. Stretch sighed and said, "This is a lot harder than you think. I mean she is a fleshy. She will get older and if she dies old then she will be an old lady ghost, and I can't go out with some grandma. I want to ask her out, I really do, but it's just so complicated." Stinky and Fatso sighed as well. "Man this sucks," Stinky said. All three of them nodded, and they watched the movie over again to try and cheer them up.

Sam smiled victoriously as she exited the pizza place with four pizzas in her hands. She placed the pizzas on the passenger seat, and then she got in the driver's seat and buckled her seat belt. She started the car and drove down the road. Sam decided to take the road by the ocean home. This road was on a cliff and one wrong move and you would crash into the ocean below.

As Sam was driving down this road four small sea turtles started crossing the road in her lane. "It's the ninja turtles," Sam said excitedly. She laughed and went to slow down to allow the turtles to cross safely, but her car would not slow down. "Oh no, my brakes are dead," she said scared. Sam got in the other lane to pass the turtles and continue on home, but a car quickly appeared in that lane right in front of her. She quickly turned the wheel and she screamed as her car crashed into the cold ocean water.

Sam opened her eyes and tried to unbuckle her seatbelt as water started filling up her car, but it would not unbuckle. "Stupid thing, unbuckle already," she yelled as she kept pulling harder on the seatbelt. The water was up to her chest now as a few tears slid down her cheeks. "I don't want to become fish food," she yelled angrily as she started biting the seatbelt as she pulling on it. Before the water could completely cover her head, she took a deep breath and yelled, "Stretch." After that the cold water was all around her, and she could not escape its hold.

Back at Whipstaff manor, Dr. Harvey brought Kat home and Casper was with her. It seems that he had hidden in her book bag most of the school day. Stretch shook his head as he worried what was taking Sam so long. "Stretch," he heard his named yelled in the wind. The other ghosts heard it as well, and they paled when they recognized the voice to be Sam's voice. "Something bad has happened," Stretch said and the whole house grew quiet.

Sam slowly opened her eyes. She felt light as a feather, and she also felt very cold. "I feel weird," she thought as she sat up and looked at her hands and body. She gasped when she saw that she was translucent white and she no longer had legs. Instead she had a tail like the other ghosts. Her tattoos were on her wrists and back were still there and she smiled slightly. "Well at least I still have my awesome tattoos even in death," she said with a chuckle. She looked down at her body again and felt better when she saw that she was wearing her tank-top. Her shorts were no longer there but she didn't have to worry about anything showing because she was just a white tail like the guys in the lower half of her body.

She looked down at the ocean and yelled when she saw her beautiful Mustang sinking to the bottom. "No, why did you have to take my car? You could have just took my life and left my beautiful car alone, stupid ocean," Sam yelled angry at the big blue mass of water. She sighed and growled at the ocean before flying to Whipstaff manor.

Sam quietly entered the house and she knew that this was going to be hard for her dad and little sister to handle. The ghosts would probably be very happy that she was now a ghost. She took a deep breath before flying into the kitchen where everyone was. "Sorry but the pizzas didn't make it," Sam said and everyone looked at her when they heard her voice. Everyone gasped in shocked when they saw Sam as a ghost.

"No," Kat and Dr. Harvey yelled as they stood out of their seats. Casper just gave Sam a smile, even though he was a little sad that Sam would never be alive again. "Casper can we use the Lazarus?" Kat yelled with tears coming out of her eyes. Casper shook his head and said, "We don't have any more of the stuff to make it work." Kat cried and hugged Dr. Harvey.

The ghostly trio was stunned at seeing Sam as a ghost. However their stunned state quickly disappeared as they smiled at Sam. "Welcome to our life," Fatso said. Sam smiled a little bit and gave Stretch a loving smile before heading over to Kat and Dr. Harvey.

"Hey it's alright. I might be dead, but I'm still here. Sure I'll never be able to drive you around in the Mustang Kat, but I'll never leave you. Please cheer up you two, I'm dead and nothing will change that, but at least we still have each other," Sam said to calm down her dad and little sister.

Dr. Harvey gave his oldest daughter a loving smile and said, "You're right. Well since you killed the pizzas, I'm going to have to go get some more." Sam laughed and yelled, "It was the turtles' faults." Kat gave a small laugh and smile to Sam. "I guess you being a ghost don't change a thing," Kat said and Sam shook her head. "No it doesn't change anything at all," Sam said and then she saw Stretch motioning for her to follow him out of the kitchen.

Sam followed quietly and curiously behind Stretch up to the roof. "I know that this is a weird time to tell you this, but I can't get you out of my head. I think about you day and night Sam, and now that you are a ghost I think about you every second," Stretch said as they got on the roof. Sam blushed and smiled and said, "I think about you all the time too Stretch." Stretch smiled and grabbed Sam's hands in his. "Sam, will you be my girlfriend?" Stretch asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. Sam smiled and said, "Yes." The two hugged and Stretch pulled her into a mind-blowing kiss. Fatso and Stinky were spying on the two and they cheered loudly when Sam and Stretch kissed.

Things would never be the same at Whipstaff manor ever again, and to this day Sam has never stopped hating the ocean for taking her Mustang.

THE END


End file.
